fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 11
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star Last time on Legend of the Chaos Star, Princess Daisy and Tiptron were welcomed with not one, but two unexpected surprises once they returned to Bowser’s castle after successfully rescuing Toadsworth, Toadette, and several other Toads that were being held prisoner. In addition to Bowser being at the entrance, they were also greeted by a brainwashed Princess Peach, who seemed to remember Daisy and Tiptron quite well, much to their relief. However, their sense of relief was short-lived once the princess stated that she and Bowser were in love. Not only that, but she claimed that the two of them were planning to get married and conquer the world together! Daisy and Tiptron tried to get Peach to come to her senses, but to no avail. Sometime afterwards, Bowser called in his troops to take the two of them back to her room, but Peach insisted that they be taken to the dungeon instead, further demonstrating how evil she had become due to the potion’s influence. Elsewhere, Luigi and company, after defeating King Boolossus and rescuing Doopliss and Nastasia, whom the former turned into paintings, proceeded through Ludwig’s castle until they reach a large stairway. As they began climbing it, the “ghostly” voice continued issuing threats to the group, claiming that they’ll be “lost in darkness” if they didn’t leave the castle. As with all the other times, the heroes ignored the voice and kept moving. When Luigi and the others reach the stairway, they went through one final door, only to find that it was none other than Ludwig who was behind it. Before engaging the Koopaling in battle, Vivian attempted to reason with him, stating that the universe would be destroyed if they didn’t get a hold of all eight Purity Stars in time. Unfortunately for them, however, their words fell on deaf ears with Ludwig, who was thoroughly convinced that they were simply fabricating their story. As such, they had no choice but to fight him in order to get ahold of the second Purity Star. Sometime during the battle, Kamek arrived on the scene, casted a magic spell on Ludwig, and turned him into a giant. Although it got to a point where Ludwig had Luigi and company on the run, the magic ended up wearing off. Not willing to accept defeat, Ludwig sent a swarm of Swoops after the heroes, but Nastasia used her hypnotic powers to send them back at him, causing the young Koopaling to retreat and leave behind the Purity Star. That one, plus the Purity Star that Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette obtained from Larry’s castle at Green Gully, makes two in total, but there are still six more to collect. Will the rest of our heroes have what it takes to find the rest of them in time before it’s too late? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! Luigi: Well, looks like our work here is done. Let’s go back to- Music Cue* Jr. Troopa: HOLD IT! *Runs up to the group* Luigi: Eh? *Looks* Oh, it’s the kid in the eggshell again. Bow: Jr. Troopa… *Rolls her eyes* Why am I not surprised? Jr. Troopa: Alright, where’s Mario? Shade: I dunno. Sorry, kid, but you’re gonna have to look somewhere else, because he’s not here. Jr. Troopa: Yeah, right! Knowing him, he’s probably somewhere hiding, trying to escape from me! Bow: Hiding to escape from you? Jr. Troopa: Darn tootin’! Bow: Ha! You wish! Jr. Troopa: Yes, he is! Not only has he been trying to escape me since the moment we met, but he always makes up these lame excuses whenever it’s time for us to even the score! Do you know why? It’s because he’s scared of me, that’s why! He’s so scared, that he lost that fight to Bowser on purpose just so he’d have an excuse to back out on me! Everyone: … *They all burst out laughing* Jr. Troopa: Hey, what’s so funny!? Shut up! *They continue laughing* Jr. Troopa: SHUT UUUUUUPPPPPP!!! Bow: You poor, deluded child. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? What reason would Mario have to fear you, of all people? He’s beaten you not once, not twice, but six times already! You cannot beat him! How many more times do you need to lose to him before it gets through your thick skull? Jr. Troopa: Mario got lucky all those other times, but that’s ancient history! I’m ready for him this time! When I find out where that coward is hiding, I’m gonna beat him so bad, his own mama’s not gonna recognize him! I’ll track him down, one way or another! Even if that means searching all over the Mushroom Kingdom! Everyone: … Bow: Ugh. You know what? I have three words for you… Jr. Troopa: Yeah? What is it? Bow: *Briefly expands her size, with a menacing look on her face* GET A LIFE!!! Jr. Troopa: AAAAAAHHH! *Runs off* *They all laugh at him again* Bow: Gwah hee ha ha! Serves him right, the annoying little urchin! *The sound of a chime is suddenly heard* *Music Cue* Luigi: Hmm? *Reaches into his pocket and takes out the Dual Scream* Hey, when did this get in my pocket? I guess the professor must’ve slipped it in when he was here earlier. *Opens it up* E. Gadd: Luigi! How are things going over there, young feller? Did you find what it was you were looking for? Luigi: Yep, we got it. *Shows him the Purity Star* E. Gadd: Ah, I see. What might that be, exactly? Luigi: It’s called a Purity Star. I’ll tell you all about it when we get to the- … Oh, yeah, I forgot. The Pixelator can only warp one person at a time. E. Gadd: Heh heh heh! Not anymore! I’ve upgraded it since our quest for the Dark Moon pieces, and it’s now able to teleport up to ten people! Shade: Sweet! Luigi: Yeah, I’ll say! E. Gadd: Alright, hang on to your hat, youngster! *Activates the Pixelator and warps everyone into his lab* Shortly after they leave… *Music Cue* Dimention: *Appears* Well, would you look at that? They’ve managed to get ahold of the next Purity Star. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well done, heroes! Well done! However, you’d best be prepared, as you’ll soon have a lot more than just Bowser to worry about… Shortly afterwards, at Princess Toadstool’s castle… Dimentia: Hmm? Oh, my! *Flips the page of the romance novel* Now things really seem to be getting- Dimention: *Appears* Hi, Sis. Dimentia: Waaaah! *Jumps up, startled* Dimention, do you mind? I was just getting to the juicy part! Dimention: Oh, am I interrupting? I apologize. Dimentia: Don’t worry, it’s alright. So, is there something you wanted to talk to me about? Dimention: Yeah, I just wanted to bring you up to speed. The Purity Star at Ludwig’s castle… Luigi and his friends have managed to get ahold of it. Dimentia: Oh, did they? *Giggles* I already figured they would. So, how do you feel about Luigi now? Do you still think he isn’t worthy of being mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus? Dimention: Admittedly, you were right about him. I’ve been observing his progress all throughout the castle, and he’s certainly shown potential. Dimentia: I see, I see! Ah, by the way… Tonight at eleven, an engagement party is being held for King Koopa and Princess Peach, and the two of us have been invited. Will you be coming along? Dimention: Sure, why not? It’ll certainly kill some time until our plan unfolds. ???: Is that so? Dimentia: Hmm? *Music Cue* Kammy: *Enters* Dimention: Ah, Kammy Koopa! What can we do for you, my good ma’am? Kammy: What you can do for me is give an explanation as to what kind of “plan” it is you’re waiting to “unfold”. Dimention: Oh, that? Dimentia and I are busy preparing a strategy, as in, a back-up plan for just in case Mario and his friends get ahold of all the Purity Stars. Kammy: Oh, is that so? Dimentia: *Giggles* That’s right! You know how the saying goes, don’t you? “It pays to expect the worse.” Kammy: Yes, indeed. That is something I say quite often. Dimention: In the slim chance that the Mario Brothers and company are to succeed this time around, their victory will be very short-lived, as they’ll soon be brought to a quick and certain end! Kammy: I see, I see! That sounds quite interesting! Dimention: HAHAHAHAHAHA… I know, doesn’t it? Kammy: By the way, there have been rumors flying around that the two of you are secretly plotting against Lord Bowser in some way. What’s this all about? Dimentia: Hmph, this is the third time I’ve heard this so far, and I can’t tell you how much it hurts me inside that people keep making this accusation! I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again… We’ve sworn nothing but undying loyalty to King Koopa! I, for one, would gladly give my life for him if I had to! Dimention: Exactly. To reiterate a point I’ve made before… We both originated from the Dimén clan, which has a strong emphasis on loyalty. That “Dimentio” guy that we keep being compared to was an exception. It was because of his scheming ways that he was exiled from our clan. In other words, he was an outcast, a disgrace, a total embarrassment, and I would very much appreciate it if Dimentia and I weren’t lumped with the likes of him. Unlike that scum, we actually understand the basic concept of loyalty. Kammy: … Very well, I’ll take your word for it, but listen carefully… If I or anyone else in the Koopa Troop comes to find out that you aren’t as loyal as you claim to be, then rest assured, you will regret it! Do I make myself clear? Dimentia: We understand completely. Dimention: Yes, your words are crystal clear. Kammy: Good. Now, with that said, you two have a nice day. *Leaves* Dimention: *Peeks out the door, waiting until she’s well out of sight* HAHAHAHAHAHA! Does that old crone truly think she could intimidate us? Dimentia: Still, though… we really need to be careful about what we say from now on. We pretty much dodged a bullet, there. Dimention: Yes, you have a point. Now in the meantime, I’m going to one of the other Koopaling castles to see how much progress our “friends” are making. Dimentia: Alright. Ta-ta for now. Dimention: Adieu. *Warps away* Dimentia: (Is this…truly justified…?) Meanwhile, at Professor E. Gadd’s lab… *Music Cue* E. Gadd: …That’s the story behind those!? Criminy! Of all my years of ghost researching, that’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard! Bow: By the way… Exactly what became of King Boo and his underlings? You said something about running them through a “Ghost Portrificationizer”? E. Gadd: Yes, that’s the machine I’ve invented specifically for keeping insane, hostile ghosts like King Boo contained. As to what became of him and the others… They’ve been re-added to my gallery. Follow me, it’s right this way. *They follow him to the portrait gallery room* E. Gadd: Here it is! *Points to the King Boolossus painting on the wall* Bow: Gwah hee ha ha! I just can’t help but chuckle at the irony! He went on and on about turning us into paintings, and even expressed an interest in doing the same to you and Mario, then he ends up becoming one himself! Serves him right! This couldn’t have happened to anyone more deserving! Doopliss: Yeah. Good riddance! Mimi: Yeah! Hopefully, we’ll never have to hear from that meanie again! Luigi: Yeah, that’s if the professor doesn’t sell the painting this time. E. Gadd: There’s no need to worry. I’m not making that mistake again, believe you me! … Ah, I almost forgot! Luigi, I have a special surprise that’s waiting for you in the next room. The rest of you are welcome to come along, if you’d like. Nastasia: ‘K, sure. I don’t see why not. *They follow E. Gadd into the next room* E. Gadd: *Flips the light switch, revealing his Toads assistants, and tons of reformed Evershade Valley ghosts* Everyone: SURPRISE!!! *Music Cue* Luigi: *Startled* Momma-mia! E. Gadd: Heh heh heh! Are you surprised, young feller? Yeah, I know… This probably isn’t as glamorous as the party that was being thrown for you and Mario at Princess Peach’s castle, but this is the least I can do to thank you for all your hard work. Luigi: Oh, no, this one’s fine. *Whispers to him* I kind of like this one better, to be honest. E. Gadd: Is that so? I guess that does change a thing or two now, doesn’t it? Luigi: Yeah, but at the same time, it’s not quite the same without my bro and Daisy… Vivian: I could go back and get Mario, if you want. He and the others are most likely done getting their Purity Star by now. Luigi: Okay, that’ll work. Vivian: I’ll be right back! *Disappears into the shadows* Shade: By the way, Bow, could I talk to you outside for a bit? Bow: Sure, why not? *They fly through the wall* Bow: Alright, what’s on your mind? Shade: Well, uh… Heh heh… You’re probably just gonna say “no” again, but I’ll throw this one out there anyway. After we’re finished saving the universe and all that, would you… Would you consider going out with me then? Bow: Hmm… I’ll have to think about it. Shade: W-Whoa, you really mean it!? Bow: I simply said I’d think about it, I didn’t say “yes”. Shade: Yeah, but you didn’t say “no” this time, either! If you didn’t wanna go out with me, you would’ve said that right off the bat! Bow: … Shade: You’ve got the hots for me, don’t you? Bow: What? You can’t be serious! Shade: Oh, yes you do! Come on, admit it! Bow: I do not! Don’t be ridiculous! Shade: Face it… I’m wearing you down, babe! I’m wearing you down! Bow: Don’t get too carried away, now! That was only a “maybe”-type response; that could easily become a “no” if you continue to annoy me! Shade: Okay, gotcha. Bow: By the way, Shade… Shade: Yeah? Bow: (I’m probably going to regret this later…) *Kisses him on the cheek* Shade: …! *Turns bright red* Bow: Thanks for getting us out of that mess with King Boo. I really appreciate it. Shade: O-Oh, uh… It was nothing! ^^;; Bow: So, let’s get back to the party now, shall we? *Flies through the wall* Shade: *Hearts begin to float around his head* (I don’t care what she says… She’s totally into me!) *Follows* Meanwhile, at Iggy’s castle… *Music Cue* Toad: I’ll bet you’re feeling pretty silly about all the things you said about Princess Toadstool, huh, Birdo? Birdo: Nope. I still stand by everything I said. Yoshi: Hasn’t it already been established that Dimention was lying about her so-called “affair” with Bowser? Birdo: There’s no way that could have been a lie if he had undeniable, concrete evidence to back it up. I mean, seriously… Like I said before, Toadstool’s already proven that she can hold her own against plenty of enemies, some which were probably even tougher than Bowser, and yet she suddenly becomes powerless against HIM? I don’t believe that for one second. Toad: Uh, did you forget that she’s been brainwashed? At least that’s what Tiptron told us. I don’t think she’d have any reason to lie to us about something like that… Birdo: Brainwashed? Yeah, sure she was. I’ll bet that was some spur-of-the-moment excuse that she thought of after getting caught, and Tiptron ended up buying into it. Toadstool is playing Mario, big-time. Not only him, but the entire Mushroom Kingdom! I’m like, the only one who was able to see through her charade from the beginning! Yeah, you know how Bowser somehow has eight kids, but no one knows who the mother is? Gee, I wonder why? Everyone: … Polywarp: *Rolls her eyes* No offense, but you’re starting to sound more ridiculous than that grumpy, elderly ape that was with us at Merluvlee’s place. Donkey Kong: You mean Cranky? Polywarp: Yeah, him. ???: Did someone say my name? *Music Cue* Diddy: Hey, Cranky. I didn’t know you were coming! Cranky: I had to. Who else is gonna add some flavor to this boring, poorly-written excuse for a story? Polywarp: *Rolls her eyes again* Cranky: Tired of me? You should be glad I even considered it! SolarBlaze couldn’t write to save his life! Not even the writers of the Donkey Kong Country series did this terrible of a job! Seriously, I could pull out a better script from the crack of my behind! Just to be clear, I know everything, and I mean everything that’s gonna go down in this story, and I’ll tell you… It has one of the stupidest-looking final bosses I’ve ever seen; one that makes both Tiki Tong and Fredrik seem original by comparison, along with a rubbish ending that has “cliché” written all over it! Everyone: … Polywarp: Uh, okay then. Moving along now. *They enter Iggy’s room and find him dressed like a mad scientist* Iggy: Hello, how do you do? I’ve been waiting for you! Iggy Koopa’s the name, mechanical engineering is my game! I’m also known as “Hip”, too, if that’s okay with you. Birdo: “Hip”? Iggy: Yeah, as in “hip-hop”. As of now, your journey comes to a stop! Polywarp: Wow. He talks exactly like Merlee! Yoshi: So, uh… Does everything you say always rhyme, or was that unintentional? Iggy: Well, what can I say? Wordplay is my forte. Toad: …I guess that’s a “yes”. Cranky: Ugh, seriously. What does SolarBlaze think this is? A Dr. Seuss book? Iggy: You’ve all done well to come this far, but I’ll never hand over this star! *Holds up the green Purity Star* Polywarp: Don’t you have any idea what’s going on? The fate of the very universe hangs in the balance! Unless we get ahold of all eight Purity Stars, all worlds will cease to exist! Iggy: What do you mean? Is there something I haven’t seen? Polywarp: *Explains* Iggy: Wait now, let me get this straight. You’re saying that all worlds are decaying because of a void in the sky? You expect me to believe such a lie? Birdo: What? Oh, come on! You really mean to tell us that you haven’t noticed? The void is right there in the sky, clear as day! Iggy: HAHAHAHAHA! Surely, you jest? Alright, then let’s put your theory to the test. *Walks over to the window and looks outside* Birdo: Well? Iggy: Just as I thought… What made you think that’s something I would’ve brought? Diddy: *Sigh* I guess there’s just no use talking to him, you guys. Our only chance of getting that star is to take him down! Donkey Kong: *Bangs his chest* Iggy: *Takes out a remote control, presses a button, and summons some robotic Chain Chomps* My hunch? These Robo-Chomps are gonna have you for lunch! Beware, because I’ve got a bunch! Cranky: Are you done yappin’ yet? Iggy: That’ll be all, now are you ready to brawl? Robo-Chomp pack, attack! *Points* *They charge toward the heroes, and they begin fighting them off* Yoshi: *Leaps into the air and ground-pounds one of them* Birdo: *Tosses exploding egg bombs* *Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Cranky use the Kong-POW attack, morphing all the robotic chomps into bananas, coins, and balloons* Iggy: Eh!? What the hey!? Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! Diddy: Score! Birdo: Whoa! I gotta admit that was pretty awesome! Yoshi: Yeah, I’ll say! Toad: Definitely! Cranky: Bah, that was too easy. Even without the Kong-POW, all it would’ve taken is my pinky to deal with those things! Iggy: Don’t get too cocky, because for you, things are about to get rocky! *Takes out a remote control, presses a button, and summons a much bigger mechanical Chomp* Diddy: Whoa! That thing’s huge! Iggy: *Gets inside of it* Roses are red, violets are blue… You’d do best to scram before I make mincemeat out of you! Cranky: Pffft! Yeah, as if anybody’d run from that piece of junk! Iggy: You asked for it, old man! I warned you… You should’ve ran! *Activates the controls and makes the Giga Chomp leap into the air* Toad: LOOK OUT! *They spread out and dodge* Meanwhile, in a dungeon up at Bowser’s castle… *Music Cue* Daisy: NO! NO, PEACH! YOU MUSTN’T!!! Tiptron MKII: Daisy!? Daisy! What’s wrong!? Daisy: *Wakes up* Huh!? What!? Oh, hey, Tiptron. *Looks around* We’re still in the dungeon, I see… Tiptron MKII: Yes, we are. Are you alright? It sounded as if you were having some kind of nightmare… Daisy: Yeah, I was. It was about Peach. It was terrible, Tiptron! I dreamt that she and Bowser…were actually getting married! The moment that potion was used on her earlier…I knew I’d end up having nightmares about it! It doesn’t exactly help that they ended up kissing right in front of us…twice! Tiptron MKII: That’s for sure. Well, if we don’t find a way out of here and get ahold of the antidote, then that nightmare’s going to end up becoming a reality. For the sake of Mario, Luigi, the Mushroom Kingdom, and our sanity, we have to put a stop to it at all costs! Daisy: *Nods* Right! *Notices a nearby portal* Hey, is that…some kind of portal? Where did that come from, exactly? Tiptron MKII: I’ve noticed it appear just a little while ago as you were sleeping, so it may very well be a dream portal of some sort… *Suddenly, a pair of glowing, yellow eyes is seen in it* Tiptron MKII: What is that thing!? Daisy: I have no idea! *A dark mist begins to seep through the portal and forms into a hand* Tiptron MKII: Huh!? Now what’s going on!? *The hand grabs Daisy* Daisy: W-What’re you doing!? Get off of me, whatever you are! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Gets sucked in* Tiptron MKII: DAISY!!! *Flies after her* *The portal closes just in time before Tiptron enters* Once again, at the battle scene of Iggy’s castle… Donkey Kong: *Takes out his Coconut Shooter and fires at the Giga Chomp* Diddy: *Does the same with his Peanut Popgun* Toad: *Tosses vegetables at it* Iggy: *Presses a button, makes the Mecha Chomp open its mouth, and eat the projectiles* Diddy: Huh!? Iggy: What? That was your plan, to feed him? Man, you’re so dim! *Makes the Giga Chomp open its mouth again and fires them back at the group* Everyone: UHHHHHH! Iggy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Opens the Giga Chomp’s mouth again and blows fire at them* *They dodge* Iggy: *Makes the Giga Chomp charge at them again* Cranky: This is our chance to attack! Let’s give it what-for! Donkey Kong: Okay! *They leap into the air when the Giga Chomp gets close enough, and simultaneously stomp on it* Iggy: Uhhhhhhh! *Czzzzzzt!* Donkey Kong: *Gets behind the Giga Chomp and grabs the chain* Iggy: Hey, you! What’re you trying to do!? Donkey Kong: Let’s just say I’m taking it for a little spin! *Starts swinging the Giga Chomp around in circles* Iggy: Whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOOAAAAAAH! Donkey Kong: *Tosses it through a wall* Iggy: GAAAAAAAHH! *Czzzzzzt!* Diddy: Alright! Way to go, D.K.! Birdo: I guess this is where I step in! *Tosses more egg bombs* *An explosion occurs shortly afterwards* Toad: Alright, I think that’s the end of it! ???: Heh heh heh… You think you win? Well, guess again! *The smoke clears, revealing that the Giga Chomp is still intact, but heavily damaged* Iggy: This… isn’t the end! Not until… The count of ten! *Opens the Giga Chomp’s mouth again and begins charging up a laser* One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…TEN! Toad: Uh oh… That can’t be good… Iggy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! It’s time for you to say goodbye, because I’m about to blow you sky high! Cranky: I’ll handle this. *Tosses his cane into the Giga Chomp’s mouth, causing the laser cannon’s hole to get clogged* Iggy: Eh!? What the hey!? *Seconds later, the Giga Chomp’s laser cannon overloads and explodes, blowing the machine to pieces and sending Iggy flying through the ceiling* Iggy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Diddy: Alright, we did it! Cranky: “We”? You mean I did it! Face it, if I hadn’t been here, he would’ve tanned your hides for sure! Polywarp: Your sense of modesty is astounding. Cranky: Who asked you? A stepladder with eyes and wings… Who came up with such garbage character design? Polywarp: *Rolls her eyes* Birdo: So, anyway… What happened to the Purity Star, exactly? Do you think it may have gotten caught in the explosion? Polywarp: I hope not… *The green Purity Star falls through the hole that was made in the ceiling* Yoshi: I guess our question’s been answered. Donkey Kong: *Walks over to the star and grabs it* Polywarp: Looks like our work here is done. Come on, let’s go back to Merluvlee’s place in Shooting Star Summit. *Creates a dimensional door* *They go through* Dimention: *Appears right after the door shuts* Well played, my friends. Well played… Meanwhile, within the dream world that Daisy’s been taken… Music Cue* Daisy: *Sits up and looks around* Where…am I? ???: SKREEEEEP! Daisy: EEK! *Quickly turns around* W-Who’s there!? *A swarm of bats appear, merge into one, and become a nightmarish vampire-like creature* ???: Velcome, Princess Daisy! Velcome to Dream’s Deep! Daisy: Exactly who are you, anyway? ???: SKREEEEK! I am Antasma, the king of bats…the consumer of nightmares! Daisy: Antasma? Where have I heard that name befo- … Wait a second, I remember now! Luigi and Peach told me about you some time ago! He told me about the way you stole that Dark Stone thing and imprisoned all those innocent Pi'llo guys! How could you do such a thing!? Antasma: SKREEEONK! First of all, I haff no idea who “Luigi” is… Unless, of course, you’re referring to vun of those red und green pests that vere constantly vexing me at every turn! SKREEEEP! Secondly, yes… I vas responsible for imprisoning the Pi’llos, but only in retaliation for vut they’ve done to me first! SKREEEKEEE! Dreambert… Simply being reminded of him is enough to fill me vith rage! Still… As much as I despise him und the rest of the Pi’llos, that doesn’t compare to the hatred I haff for Bowser… Daisy: Join the club, buddy. Now, tell me… Why did you bring me here? Antasma: Vhy haff I brought you here? As I said before, I’m a consumer of nightmares, und as such, I haff the power to look into anyone’s dreams as long as they are connected to a Dream Point. SKREEEEK! Yours, in particular, vere of the utmost interest to me, und I vould like to offer you my help. Vhy not vork vith me? Daisy: Work…with you? I, well… Your offer sounds tempting, but if you’re enemies with Luigi and Mario, why would you want to help me, of all people? What’s in it for you, exactly? Antasma: Vut’s in it for me, you ask? SKREEEP! You are not the vun I bear any ill vill towards… Bowser is the vun I’m after! I vant nothing more than to see him suffer… To see him get vut he hast coming to him! SKREEEEP! Daisy: Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what’s the history between you and Bowser? Antasma: … To make a long story short, Bowser und I vere vunce partners, but then he decided to betray me! Daisy: … Hey, wait a second! You must’ve been the one that Bowser mentioned to me earlier! He said that his reason for doing that was because you were using him! Antasma: SKREEEEEONK! You think I vas using him? Do you haff any idea how many chances I’ve had to double-cross him, but didn’t end up going through vith it? Bowser vas vun of the very few people I had considered as a friend since I escaped my imprisonment vithin the dream vorld. I vas loyal to him, even to the point vhere I considered vithdrawing from my own plans to conquer the vorld, but in the end, he still chose to stab me in the back und left me for dead… All for his own personal gain! SKREEEEEEEP! Daisy: Ugh, just when I thought that guy couldn’t sink any lower! What a complete creep Bowser is! I’m sorry that had to happen to you, Antasma… Antasma: SKREEEONK! I vasn’t necessarily looking for pity, but still… It seems vee haff come to an understanding… It is, in fact, our mutual hatred of Bowser that our meeting hast come to pass! Haff you made your decision yet? Daisy: About accepting your help, you mean? Antasma: Yessss… I can give you power beyond your vildest dreams! Vith my help, you vill be able to escape the dungeon und free the rest of your friends, including Princess Peach! Then, vunce und for all, vee can teach Bowser a lesson und give him vut he deserves! The vun thing I ask for in return is your cooperation. Vut do you say? Daisy: Hmm, since you put it that way… You’ve got yourself a deal! *They shake hands* Antasma: Vunderful! Now vee go back to the real vorld… Daisy: Okay, but how do we do that, exactly? Antasma: *Raises his arms into the air and creates a dream portal* Daisy: Whoa, how did you do that!? Antasma: Thanks to the power of the Dream Stone, I can create dream portals at vill…anytime or anyvhere I vish. *Morphs into his bat form* This vay! *Flies through the portal* Daisy: *Follows him* So far, things seem to be looking up! In addition to the fact that another Purity Star has been obtained, Daisy has gained her one-way ticket out of the Bowser Castle dungeon…through Antasma, of all people! Although the Bat King claims to have nothing but revenge on Bowser in mind, is he really one to be trusted, or could there be more to his “alliance” with Daisy than he’s led her to believe? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Trivia *In addition to Iggy's rhyming being a nod to SolarBlaze's Sonic the Hedgehog series fancharacter, Woodra, it was also based on his portrayal in the PC version of Mario is Missing!. Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction